The present invention refers to a refrigerating appliance, preferably for cooling drinks, comprising a cooling section with a freezing unit arranged therein, having a freezing section where an ice making device is arranged, said cooling and/or freezing section being optionally divided into several compartments by means of partition walls, and having an evaporator for creating and supplying cold air into the freezing and cooling section, where several cooling channels are formed in the body of the refrigerating appliance for distributing cooling air via several discharging slots into each separate compartment.
The aforementioned refrigerating appliance comprising a cooling section with an ice making device arranged therein is well known, where an insulated body is inserted in the cooling section in which there is located an ice making device, an evaporator, and a fan arranged above said evaporator, said fan forcing cooled air over the ice making device. The drawback of the aforementioned solution is that the forced cooling air circulation in the cooling section is not satisfactory resulting in relatively high temperature gradients in the cooling section. There also exists a constant danger of moisture precipitation and/or ice creation on the walls dividing the cooling section from the ice making device which are not insulated or not insulated enough, respectively.